A Costly Price
by Kahleesi
Summary: Fiona Baratheon thinks she has it all. Her brother Robert sits on the Iron Throne and she is betrothed to none other than Benjen Stark. Life seems happy, but it's the things Benjen does for love that in the end destroy it. . . Will they reunite once more?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The southern night air was warm and breezy; however, it brought no comfort to Fiona. She would remember this dreadful night for years to come. Tonight, the rest of her life would change – for the worse.

"Lady Baratheon, shouldn't you come inside, night is beginning," Ser Alistair, her personal guard, called to her from the gates of the Red Keep. "I will escort you, if you wish."

Fiona looked back from where she stood a short distance from the gates. His armor looked recently polished and his beard was newly trimmed. How could he be so vain at a time like this? What was he celebrating, she wondered. She also saw a subtle look of pity on the old man's face. A surge of anger flared inside her. Who was he to pity her? But just as quickly as it had come, the anger subsided.

"That is quite alright, Alistair, but I have a farewell to bid. I will return to my chambers fine by myself," she said, though a little sharper than she intended.

Alistair nodded his bald head in acknowledgement and retreated into the Red Keep, leaving Fiona alone and with a sense of foreboding. She turned her head to the stables, where she knew he would leave soon enough; with the brown horse she gave him, packed for the journey north.

As she watched the entrance to it, the sadness she had tried to bury inside herself for so long seemed to finally emit itself. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she gripped her thin dress, as though fighting the tears, hardly daring to let them fall. She needed to be strong now, she realized. There was no place for the weak in this world; the bitter truth had revealed itself to her. _Why did it have to turn out this way?_ She asked herself. _How could the old gods _and_ the new be so cruel? _Tonight was the last night she would ever look upon his face. . .

After what felt like an eternity, movement caught her eye from the stables, and he strode out of the building with the mare she had named Sadie, which she had given to him as a gift of departure.

He spotted her where she was, a few feet away from the Red Gate and walked over to her. She saw on his face for the very first time a look of deep hurt. She had never seen him look hurt before.

He stopped a few paces in front of her and bowed his head in solemn greeting. He was well dressed for the journey. It seemed he had already donned the black outfit of the Wall. He was a man of the Night's Watch now, Fiona realized. "My lady," he said softly, and with much remorse.

"Let me go with you," Fiona said pleadingly, "At least allow me to accompany you to the Wall."

He looked at her with such sadness; she thought he might actually cry. But he said, "I wish you could, but it would be much harder to say goodbye later on. It would be easier for both of us if we parted ways right now. Fiona – " and here she actually saw tears fill his eyes, "– I do not want you to give up a wonderful life for me. I want you to be happy, to marry a noble man who is not stupid like I am. And your brother needs you here, as part of his council. I love you, Fiona, and I really do want to marry you. I would have spent the rest of my life by your side, but I am forced to go to the Night's Watch and I do not want you to live a miserable life. I will pay the consequence for my foolishness and I don't want you to suffer on account of me."

Those were the words she feared. She did not want to part ways with him, not ever. But she saw the reasoning in his words. If he refused to take up the black, he would be executed. And if she went with him, she could not stay. If he went, there would be a chance for them to see each other again; someday in the future their paths might cross. And at least, they could write, though the distance between them would be great.

"Benjen," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. He came closer to her then, and embraced her, bringing her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. She breathed in the familiar scent of his leather armor. She savored this moment, knowing there would never be another one like it in the days to come. She felt drops of liquid on her bare shoulder and she realized his tears must have betrayed him as well.

"I love you, Fiona. I always will. Do not despair, you deserve all the happiness in the world," he whispered into her ear. These words made her cry harder and she sobbed, "I love you, Benjen. Forever and always."

He let go of her and looked at her tear – stained face. He wiped a tear from her face gently with a callused thumb. He said, "Goodbye fair maiden. Many days and pleasant nights." And he put his hand behind her head, bringing her face closer to his and he kissed her gently, but deeply. As he pulled away, she said, "Farewell, Lord Stark. May your sword stay sharp."

He gazed upon her face one last time as though drinking in all of its beauty, and then he mounted his horse and rode away swiftly, towards the darkness of the King's Road, without looking back.

"I love you, Benjen," she whispered to the empty darkness as his shadow disappeared.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

A Chance Encounter . . . Thirteen Years Later

"No, no, no!" cried Fiona, as she saw her useless handmaiden packing luggage she did not want to take with her to Winterfell, She had already thrice discussed this with her, though it seemed nothing could penetrate that thick skull of hers, except maybe a large axe, which sounded like a wonderful experiment to Fiona.

"What is wrong, milady?" Anora, the useless handmaiden, asked Fiona, in a clueless tone.

"How many times must I tell you?" she raged. "I am going _north_! We're leaving tomorrow and all you've packed are my thin dresses that I wear in the sun! Can you not understand that I will be venturing into snow? I need my _warm_ silks, foolish girl!"

Anora looked at her blankly and then realization spread over her face. "Oh!" she cried. "I thought you were visiting Riverrun."

Fiona wondered how in the world Anora got _that_ idea when everyone in the Red Keep and King's Landing had been talking about the journey north for two weeks. Well, however she did, it did not matter. As long as she went north wearing a warm cloak. She remembered the snows of Winterfell vividly. She shuddered at the thought of it. The biting cold was something she did not care for. But she was looking forward to seeing Eddard Stark again. He had been like a brother to her, as he was a good friend of her eldest brother, Robert. And Ned would have children of his own, she knew, and she was excited to see the young Starks. And perhaps. . .no, she dared not think it. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch wouldn't let a Ranger leave the wall to visit Winterfell would he? Perhaps, perhaps not. She would not hope for it, lest it proved true that he would not be able to come.

Fiona was driven out of her reverie by a smashing sound and found that Anora had dropped one of her tea sets. "Clean it up. I'm going to sup with my brother and his family," Fiona said wearily. She left the room swiftly and made for the dining hall. She halted at the leading corridor as Sandor Clegane stepped out of a side door.

"Hello my lady," Sandor said as she nodded her head in greeting. He left quite abruptly, as Fiona knew he would. He never cared to spend longer than a minute with her, not since . . . since she had told him what was in her heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Five years ago, it seemed that Fiona Baratheon and Sandor Clegane were on friendly terms. They talked whenever they saw each other and after they knew each other well, they were spending long periods of time together, talking about their pasts in the common room of the Keep. Fiona was one to show kindness to everyone, even though she was a lady of the court. She talked to scullery maids, cooks, peasants; everyone was equal in her eyes and no one was beneath her. Sandor Clegane, "the Hound" to everyone else, was no exception. And Fiona was the only high member of the court; save for Joffrey, which Sandor ever spoke more than two words to.

Fiona remembered one night; a few weeks after Sandor had opened himself up to her about his past, his childhood with his brother, explaining his undying hatred for him that he told her something that she could tell was very hard for him to say. He told her that he had fallen for her and was convinced that he was very much in love with her.

This came as such a shock to Fiona. The last person who told her that was the person she gave her heart to. But that was eight years ago and she had not known until a few weeks later that she had never gotten it back, even though that man had been gone for a long time.

Fiona had not been in love with Sandor, but the prospect of having another man treat her with kindness and love, which she had not experienced in many years, was luring for her. So, for some weeks they had met and enjoyed each others' company, and it was surprising to Fiona that no one ever noticed Sandor's continued absences from his duty, where he spent his time in Fiona's bedchamber.

Though, after a while, Fiona's heart grew with remorse. She realized that no one could take the place of _him_, not even Sandor. And so came the dreadful night where she told him it could not continue like this.

"Sandor, I . . . need to tell you something," Fiona said, approaching him as he stood next to the fire in her bedchamber.

He looked at her with surprise and asked softly, "What is it?"

She looked up at him and searched his face, as though trying to find a way to tell him that which she knew he would not take well.

She sighed and bowed her head. "This needs to end," she said solemnly.

Sandor stiffened and said in a voice of hurt, "What do you mean, Fiona?"

"Sandor. . . I told you, did I not, that I was betrothed to another man long ago?"

Understanding crept into his face as he said resolving, "Yes, I remember that story. But that was many years ago, why do you bring that up?"  
>"Because I still love him! And . . . . I've realized . . . no one can take his place. He is the only man that I'll ever love, by your will or not."<p>

Sandor looked at her gravely. The happiness everyone had seen on his face was diminished. He now looked as gaunt as he did when he did not know Fiona. Despairingly, he looked down and murmured, almost to himself, "You were the only one who saw beneath this mask of mine. How could I have actually believed that a beautiful woman could have loved me as I loved her?" He turned to go as Fiona watched him sorrowfully. _I__was__foolish__to__lead__him__on__as__I__did._She thought. _But__I__did__not__know__my__own__feelings__until__now._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The exciting day had finally come; Fiona had been looking forward to it for some time. This day the Royal party set out for Winterfell. Fiona rode alongside Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf. She did not know him very well and her first thought was ill judgment towards him, as he was a Lannister. Fiona despised the Lannister house, but she thought that she might as well talk to him; awkward silences that fell between them were not to her liking.

"Lord Tyrion," she addressed him as they rode side by side: she on her white stallion and he on his grey horse, though with an odd saddle strapped to him.

"My lady," he said in greeting. "I was just wondering, have you ever been to Winterfell?"

Fiona nodded excitedly. "I went there thirteen years ago, when the war was going on. Robert said it would be safer there then where we were at the time."

Tyrion looked thoughtful. "Have you met the Starks?"

Fiona's heart grew heavy at the mention of that name. "Yes, I met Lord Eddard when I visited Robert at the Eyrie. In Winterfell, I met his older brother Brandon, his younger sister Lyanna, who was one of my closest friends, and his younger brother Benjen." She almost whispered that last name and Tyrion could hardly make out what she had said.

"Well you must be very happy to be seeing Lord Eddard and his family," Tyrion smiled at her.

"Yes, I am," she said in answer.

And so went the long journey to Winterfell. Fiona and Tyrion became fast friends and they joked and laughed often. Fiona did not notice, however, that someone had been seeing this, and was beginning to hate the dwarf and become envious of him. This was Sandor Clegane, who had come as a personal bodyguard of Prince Joffrey's.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After several days the party finally arrived in the great city of Winterfell. Fiona was bursting with joy as she pulled up next to her brother and his family's carriage. As they entered the gates, she saw Ned, looking well – aged and dear Catelyn, who she only met a couple times, with their children waiting for them. Robert grinned widely and greeted Ned and Catelyn happily. Cersei was introduced and her children. Fiona swung off her horse and gave Ned a great hug.

"Ned! It has been so long! You look well," she smiled at him and studied his face. She saw a resemblance to Benjen in it.

"Lady Fiona", he said, also smiling. "You are dressing in much finer silks now."

Fiona laughed. "Yes, though Renly dresses even finer." She then turned to Catelyn and hugged her as well.

"Lady Stark! It is good to see you!" She then looked over at the six Stark children and an even wider smile spread across her face.

"Young Starks!" she exclaimed. She approached the tallest lad in the line.

He had curly reddish hair and had soft eyes. "This one has the Tully look," she said.

Catelyn smiled and said, "This is Robb, Ned's heir."

Robb blushed and nodded in greeting as Fiona smiled at him. Her eyes moved to another older boy, though this one had a striking resemblance to Ned. She knew at once who this one was.

"And you must be Jon," she said to him. He started in surprise at her knowledge of his name. "You have the look of your father," she said. She thought she was freaking him out, so she decided to move on to the young lady standing next to him.

This one looked just like her mother, but Fiona's first impression of her was that she was a little air – headed. "And who is this young lady?" she asked.

"This is Sansa," Catelyn said. The young girl curtsied and Fiona thought, _A__little_ too_proper.__.__._

Fiona nodded and smiled and moved to greet a younger girl. Fiona felt immediate affection for this one. She looked just like Lyanna and she had an almost tomboyish look, which reminded Fiona of herself. She grinned at her and said, "Hello, what is your name, young Stark?"

The girl attempted a curtsy, but stumbled. Looking flustered, she said, "I am Arya Stark, Lady Fiona."

Fiona smiled kindly and said, "An impression of wisdom is more lasting than that of rehearsed frivolity."

Arya looked rather confused at these words and Fiona looked to a boy that looked around seven years old and resembled the Tullys.

"And this strapping young lad is?"

"This is Brandon," Catelyn answered.

"But you can call me Bran. Everyone does," he said.

"I knew your uncle Brandon. You were named after him, then?"

"Yes, my father said so, anyway."

"That is quite a name to live up to. I'm sure you will make him proud." Bran blushed and smiled up at her, and she smiled in return. Just then, a young child came gamboling up and stopped at Fiona's feet. Fiona, laughing, said, "Is this the youngest Stark?"

The young child looked up at her and smiled innocently, as Bran said, "That is Rickon. He's three years old."

"Heeey!" Rickon yelled at his older brother. "That's almost a WHOLE HAND!"

"Well seven is more than a whole hand, almost two."

"Boys!" Catelyn said sharply. "Do not argue while the Lady Baratheon is in our company."

"Age is but a number," Fiona said. "It does not decide how strong or intelligent you are."

Bran and Rickon looked up at her in wonder as Fiona realized that Robert and Ned were gone.

"Where is my brother and Ned?" she asked Cersei who was standing not far away.

"Down to the crypts," she replied disgustingly.

"Well then the dead must be better company than you."

Cersei's face reddened and she said to Catelyn, "I should like to take my children and get freshened and rested."

"Very well, I will call a servant to show you to your chambers." Catelyn called to young serving girl, who dropped her basket and hurriedly came to show the Queen and her kids to their chambers. Catelyn dismissed the Stark kids and said to Fiona, "I must talk to you, away from unwanted ears."

Catelyn led her away to the castle of Winterfell and they ventured into an empty sitting room, in the lower level of the castle.

"What is it, Catelyn?" Fiona asked curiously.

"When we got the message that you and Robert were coming, I asked Ned to do something, though I doubt he realized the real reason for it."

Fiona looked at her blankly and Catelyn said, "I asked Ned to request for his brother Benjen to come, though I did not mention you."

Fiona's heart stopped. "So . . . is he coming?" she asked faintly.

"He should be arriving shortly."

Fiona let out a noise of shock. "I must change into clean silks! I must take a bath, comb my hair! Ah!" Fiona was now wringing her hands frantically and pacing quickly around the room.

"Fiona, Fiona!" Catelyn stopped her as she was ranting louder and louder.

"You can take a bath right away, I will send for some handmaids. Surely you brought some nice silks to wear?"

"I did, I suppose." Now Fiona was sobbing and Catelyn ushered her to get bathed and changed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Fiona was bathed, her hair combed till it shone with dark radiance, and she slipped into a deep red silk dress, Catelyn came running into her chambers, announcing Benjen Stark's arrival.

Fiona's head swam and she felt faint. A whimpering sound left her throat. Catelyn kindly took her hand and led her to the gates of Winterfell.

Upon arrival to the gates, Fiona saw him. He was standing tall and proud, talking to Ned, clad in all black. He did not notice her, so she crept behind a tall wagon, out of sight. She peered in his direction and watched as he laughed and joked with his older brother. Her nervousness grew and finally, she forced herself to approach him. As she stepped out from behind the wagon, Ned left with his young warden, Theon Greyjoy to address something of major concern. As he left, Benjen looked around the premises and he saw her: Fiona, his lost love.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

What Could've Been

Fiona approached Benjen and they stood for a long time, staring at each other. A look of both shock and stoic reaction was somehow on both of their faces and then a smile broke out on Benjen's face and Fiona's eyes filled with tears.

"Long have been the days and nights I have dreamt of looking upon your beauty again," Benjen said softly. He cupped her cheek with his hand and ran his thumb across her lips. It was as if he was dreaming and searching for a way to prove to himself it was reality.

Fiona smiled through her flood of tears and said, "It is wonderful to see you again, Benjen. Thirteen years, is it?"

Benjen chuckled and said, "It has felt like an eternity."

"It has," Fiona agreed. "I was hoping I would see you here, but I thought it was a fool's hope."

"Ned wrote to me and asked if I could come for the arrival of the King, but I did not know that you would be coming."

Fiona smiled and said, "Robert would not go anywhere without me. I am his most trusted advisor. He came to me first to ask if I thought he should make Ned the new Hand."

"So that is why he came all this way? To ask Ned to be the Hand?"

Fiona nodded. "I told him Ned would be a good Hand for him, and I warned him to heed his advice. Robert has . . . changed a lot over the years."

Benjen watched Fiona's expression change to a grim one and then cried, "My dear Fiona! Let us not talk about saddening things on this joyous reunion. There is to be a feast! May I be the one to escort you into the hall?"

Fiona smiled. "I would have it no other way, my lord. But I must change into a more suitable dress."

"As you wish, fair lady," Benjen said, taking her hand for the first time in thirteen years.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The time to enter the feast came later in the evening. Fiona had changed into an even lovelier red dress and she trekked over to the entrance hall of the castle. There she met Benjen, who had bathed and shaved, and was looking dashing in a black velvet cape. Fiona had never seen him looking so refined. She supposed age made him more distinguished.

He greeted her warmly and said, taking her hand, "You look ravishing, my lady."

She blushed and giggled and then, realizing how stupid she was acting, cleared her throat and replied, "You look very handsome yourself, my lord."

Benjen smiled in return and, noticing that most everyone had filed into the dining hall, took her arm and led her to her seat at the high table. He sat down next to her as she took her seat; Tyrion Lannister sat on her other side. He leaned over to say softly, "Every man's eye is upon you, my lady. You look rather beautiful tonight."

Fiona smiled and said, "Thank you, Lord Tyrion. You look fine tonight, yourself."

Tyrion smiled sardonically and turned back to his brother, Jaime, and resumed their conversation. Fiona turned to Benjen and saw him watching her intently.

At her quizzical look, he said, "I am sorry. I just missed seeing you smile and laugh as you did all those years ago." And then, seeming to grow solemn, he said softly, "I missed you so, Fiona."

Fiona placed her hand on his, which lay beside his plate and said, "I missed you too, Benjen."

Benjen poured them both wine and they loaded their plates with food and laughed as they ate. Benjen told Fiona of life on the Wall. By the sound of it, life there was dreadful.

"It is always snowing," he was saying, "and it is frightfully cold, but you know, I do not mind. The Starks were made for the cold, remember? I told you that when we lived in the South together."

"Yes, I remember that." Fiona laughed. "I also seem to remember that the Starks built their castle over hot springs."

Benjen smiled. "Can we change the subject?" he asked, a little grudgingly.

Fiona smiled innocently at him, like she used to whenever he was annoyed or irritated with her. And as he always used to, he forgot what had just transpired.

"So, tell me," he began eagerly, "what is life like in the Red Keep, in the South where it is always sunny?"

Fiona pondered how best to describe it. After a moment of thoughtful silence, she blurted out, "It is too busy and overcrowded and I can't get a moment's peace."

Benjen stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. "That sounds worse than the Night's Watch," he cried. "Oh, my dear Fiona . . . If only I could have built you a cottage, like I promised you, and we could have lived out the rest of our lives in peace."

Fiona's expression grew grim and sad and she turned her attention to her plate of half – eaten food.

Benjen, recognizing this as a moment to give Fiona space, left the high table and walked over to one of the servants' tables, where Jon Snow sat.

Fiona watched as he talked to Jon. And she watched as his face grew somber and Jon's grew defiant. She heard Jon's voice rise as he stood angrily.

"I will _never_ father a bastard! Never!" Many people in the hall quieted and stared at him. He stumbled (he must have been quite drunk) and left the feasting hall. Fiona saw Benjen get up from where he sat and slowly walk out of the hall. She turned to Tyrion and asked, "If my brother asks, will you tell him I went to bed?"

Tyrion nodded in answer sheepishly. _It__'__s__a__wonder__dwarves__can__drink__so__much__wine_, Fiona thought as she got up and followed Benjen's steps outside.

She found him by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. He was sitting on the edge of it with his head in his hands. He seemed to be crying despairingly as she approached him.

"Benjen?" she said timidly.

He looked up and she saw his face tear streaked and his eyes blotted.

"I fear that I've caused someone to ruin their life," he said gruffly and embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked as she came and sat down next to him.

He turned to her looking remorseful and struggled to say it.

"Jon wants to join the Night's Watch."

Fiona was not really surprised. She thought he might ask Benjen when she saw him talking at the table.

"You don't think he should?" she asked.

Benjen looked at her, shocked. "Of course not! It ruined my life; I don't want it to ruin his."

Fiona pondered how best to explain Jon's position. "Benjen," she began, "when you were sentenced, what were you giving up?"

Benjen sat in silence for a moment and then said mournfully, "You."

"What would Jon be giving up?"

"His family, his place here in Winterfell."

"Does he really have a place here?" Fiona asked testingly. "Jon's a bastard, a _highborn_bastard. Everyone looks down on him. Do you really think he feels like he belongs? Yes, Ned brought him here to raise him, but Robb is his heir. Robb is the one that is going to get all of Ned's attention. Jon is just an outcast."

Benjen pondered these words and then asked, "But why the Night's Watch?"

Fiona looked at him for a moment and then said, "You told me the Night's Watch was a band of brothers. You also said all the boys that go there are criminals: rapers, thieves, and some are just misunderstood. Well, I think a bastard would fit in well with them. Jon will probably make a lot of good friends. And as the son of the Lord of Winterfell, he will be a leader himself. I think he will do well there."

Benjen sighed and said, "You're probably right. But I don't want to tell Ned he should let Jon go. I'd feel as if I'm meddling with fate."

"Then tell the maester, Luwin. Isn't he one of Ned's advisors?"

Benjen nodded. "I'll do that. Maybe tomorrow. I am tired now." He chuckled and asked Fiona, "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?"

Fiona smiled and said, "Yes, that would be lovely."

They got up and Benjen offered her his arm. Fiona took it and they strode across the courtyard, in the direction of the bedchambers. A strong gust of wind blew against them, making Fiona shiver violently. Benjen started and took off his cloak, handing it to her. "The Starks were made for the cold," he said as he grinned at her. He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her as well. An instant sensation of warmth spread through Fiona. It felt so good to feel her love's touch again.

They came to the door of her chamber. Benjen made to bid farewell, but Fiona stopped him. "Come inside," she said, opening the door. Benjen followed her inside.

"Thank the gods! The serving girl put hot bricks in my bed." She flung off Benjen's cloak and made for the wardrobe, where her bedclothes were.

Benjen picked up his cloak and said, "I guess I'll be leaving now. I'll see you in the morning?"

Fiona looked at him and her smile faltered. "Don't you want to stay the night?"

Benjen looked rather embarrassed and said, quite uncomfortably, "Well, I, uh, thought, maybe, another night would be better . . ."

Fiona stared at him for a moment, and then burst into tears. Benjen, unsure what to do, dropped his cloak, rushed over to her, and took her hands in his.

"Fiona! Don't cry! I didn't mean anything by it!" he exclaimed as she sobbed uncontrollably. After unsuccessfully trying to console her, he took her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked weakly into his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead and said lovingly, "I don't want you to cry."

She looked up at him with red eyes.

"Fiona," Benjen said, without planning how to say it, "I am truly sorry. I was stupid, I know and-" he cut off, as he choked on tears coming. "I ruined both our lives. I told you I'd marry you, build you a house that we'd live in together and our children could grow in. But that dream faded because of me. I'm so sorry, Fiona. I've never been at peace with it, I guess because I've been waiting for you to forgive me. I love you, Fiona. Forgive me." He said the last two words pleadingly. Fiona looked up at him and said, without meaning the words, "I forgive you, Benjen. Do not blame yourself." She bowed her head and Benjen took her chin in his hand and wrenched it upwards to plant one of his amazing kisses on her lips. It was a passionate kiss, one that they both had not experienced for 13 years.

"I've missed you, Benjen," Fiona breathed into the kiss.

"I've missed you too, Fiona." And with that, he shoved her atop the bed, where they shared the most romantic night of their lives.


End file.
